


美妙星期日

by Schlangen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen
Summary: 克罗斯欠费照片&N个未接电话引发的一系列惨案（？？？）（或者还能叫 Lewy&Kroos is huge）
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	美妙星期日

**Author's Note:**

> ※《假如威斯特法轮挖出了金矿》的后续，借机开个车车（为开车而开车……）。正戏前面哔叨一堆大家当日常看看吧，宽言宽语豆腐絮语出现。  
> ※分级：NC-17（PWP）  
> ※CP：豆腐&宽×歪（两攻一受3P邪教），注意了是先宽歪车然后豆腐加入战场，OOC慎观。  
> ※不想看现在叉出去还来得及。

02: 17 PM, Sonntag  
多特蒙德不知道赢了第多少场德甲比赛后的一个星期日。  
——  
“Hallo Toni. 下午可有时间，”Marco斜斜倚在沙发上，左手举着手机右手拨弄着枕套角，“介意来我家坐坐吗？”  
Toni当然会答应这次邀约。昨天晚上踢完比赛实在是累了，还没来得及好好庆祝一下大家早已各回各家，今天不妨私下里来找找乐子。  
“嗯。稍等我马上来。”来自Marco的单独邀请，还真是有点小小的愉悦呢——Toni嘴角上扬沉浸在这美妙的认知里。  
“等你。”Marco挂了电话，滚进软和的沙发，抻抻懒腰。  
——  
Marco抱住枕头维持着一个趴卧的姿势，在小号上刷刷社交软件。直到小别墅的门铃响起他才笈着拖鞋去J开门，揉着眼睛把门推开——毫无疑问是Toni。“Guten tag. ”Toni微微笑了笑。Marco抬眼就撞进Toni的漂亮蓝色眸子，眼神在一瞬间清明起来，侧过身让他进屋。  
“来点黑啤怎么样？”虽然Marco听上去像是在征求意见，但是他没等到Toni的回应已经从冰箱里拿出来了两听罐装啤酒。走回客厅，Toni很安静地在看什么。“看什么呢，”Marco漫不经心地把黑啤掇在茶几上，拉开一罐先灌自己一口，“什么东西啊这么有意思。”他凑到Toni身边探着脖子，等一下，他在翻自己手机——我的ins好像……没记得关啊。他当即就想要夺回自己的手机以免被Toni发现什么神奇的东西，然而Toni一直拿着手机往沙发的另一边倒，铁了心伸长手臂不让Marco得逞。Marco见这招不行，便手脚并用爬上沙发，用腰腹部压住Toni屈起的大腿以防他乱动，由于沙发并不是很能挤下两个一米八的大男人——他上半身倒在沙发上并紧紧和Toni挤在一块。  
这下他可看见Toni在看什么了。  
当Marco看见Toni在浏览的ins是一条关于他自己的欠费照片（肯定是我发的）后忍不住爆笑出声：“Tschüüüüüsch! 没想到我们伟大的中场指挥官也会被拍到这种傻里傻气的照片，太难得了！我一定要给其他队友看一看！”  
Toni看上去并没有因为Marco说自己傻里傻气而上火，还是一如既往的波澜不惊：“原来你还有这种兴趣。”Marco愣神，很快反驳他：“你犯蠢还能怪我？”Toni笑了，但是这个笑怎么看都不太妙——Marco抽身欲赶紧溜走，哪想到Toni先他动作一步从大腿上把他拉下来，紧紧箍进自己怀里，维持着肌肤相亲的暧昧姿势。“还是你就好傻不拉几这口的？那还真是重口味。”Toni一边调笑怀里的人儿，一边看着他趋向发作而泛红的耳朵尖，忍不住轻轻用犬齿叼住磨蹭着。  
“Fick dich Toni Kroos，你是脑子有问题吗。”Marco用小臂抵了抵Toni前胸。  
“巧了，我脑子还真的有问题。”  
“……你他妈什么毛病？”  
“精虫上脑。”  
Marco这才感受到Toni胯间部位炙热的温度隔着两层衣料传递到他的小腹。  
要死，玩脱了。  
深知Toni看上去温和沉稳实则本性是大魔王的Marco为自己默哀。  
——  
呵，男人。  
典型擦枪走火。  
——  
他们干柴烈火地又亲又抱，毫无章法地抚摸着彼此，一个唇舌交缠水声啧啧的深吻足以使两人意乱情迷，上到二楼的楼梯已然散布了两人的一些衣物；后又迷迷糊糊挪蹭到卧室，一起紧拥着彼此倒在柔软的大床上缠绵着。  
他们很快进入了状态。  
以Toni在Marco下唇的轻轻一嘬作为这个深吻的了结，他又开始向下啃咬着Marco的颈项与纤细的锁骨。一开始脆弱部位受到侵略Marco会本能地用手推拒，而Toni用温暖的大手一下一下抚弄着他、安抚着他，得到安抚的他乖顺得不再抵抗，雾气氤氲的绿色眸子半眯看着Toni在他身上动作，不时发出猫儿似的呜噜呜噜的软糯鼻音，诱人更加想进一步探索他。此时Marco的脖颈与锁骨处已经满是湿漉漉、水光泛滥的舔吻痕迹了，Toni一路向下，所到之处皆使白皙皮肤蒙上情欲难禁的薄红。双手不再流连于其他地方，Toni把薄薄的家居内衣堆到对方脖颈处，转战他的胸前。两点可爱的红缨已经颤颤巍巍矗立在秋冬季节微凉的空气中，可Toni硬是故意忽略它们无声的渴求，不去触碰那两点，只是用手拢住Marco柔软的胸肌搓捏挤压着——手感该死的美好。  
“你的胸很软噢？是不是被其他男人捏成这么软的，嗯？一天到晚就会到处勾引人。”  
“嗯……没有……你……你又瞎讲……”Marco想开口反驳，没想到一开口只是泄出了他自己都脸红心跳的喘息声与呻吟声，尾音细若游丝地上扬但细听又有欢愉之感，听久了自己都觉得淫荡不堪。虽然不是第一次了，他还是羞得扯过被子角来掩盖自己烧红的脸蛋，小声呜咽着。这点酥酥麻麻的感觉实在不能满足他的欲望——在Toni玩味而炽热的目光注视下，Marco焦躁难耐，忍不住主动把美好的躯体往Toni的手里送了送，自己上上下下小幅度轻蹭他掌心，故意放低了姿态用又甜又软的嗓音恳求着：“你……你倒是摸一摸啊……我难过……”  
“说清楚要我摸哪里。”Toni其实清楚地听见了自己咽口水的声音。  
“Toni……唔……你……你好烦哦……啊！”屡试不爽的一招居然失败了，今天的Toni看上去不太一样。Marco被报复性地大力掐了一把胸肌，奶白而被搓得微红的软肉添上几道指痕，色情意味多了不少。Toni也没过多为难他，他知道这不是很好受。一手按揉着敏感的一点，一边用口腔含住遭到冷落的另外一边，舌苔缓缓碾过带来阵阵快感，犬齿也似有意似无意地擦过，不用看都知道那里已经红肿了。不同的刺激使Marco小小地颤抖一下——Toni当然没放过这个小动作，他短促地低低闷笑一声。Marco早已没有精力去理会这些，现在他只有时间顾着自己享受了。听着那好听到不可思议的吟哦声，便是对Toni床笫功夫最好的褒赏——他本人也肯定认识到这点了，当然得费点心思服侍好这诱人的小东西。  
待把Marco身前服侍好了之后，Toni剥掉他最后碍事的衣物，再手臂一发力翻过他。先翻过去的是柔韧的腰身和凝白光滑的双腿，随后上半身这才懒懒地随着腰肢扭动翻过去。Marco这副慵懒软乎任人摆弄的样子、起伏有致的背后风景让Toni血脉贲张。不过难耐归难耐，他还是想要趁自己被磨得彻底失去理智前好好品一番Marco完美的酮体——这可是他百品不厌的尤物。Toni故意把火热的胯部紧贴住身下柔软而富有弹性的翘臀，带有威胁性质地顶了顶，不出意外的，成功换来Marco的轻颤与漏出唇缝的一声娇喘。他着手于圆润肩头，待抚到形状姣好的蝴蝶骨处又没忍住俯身种下几个暧昧红痕；唇舌从凹陷下去的脊椎沟壑一路下行，留下一道亮晶晶的蜿蜒痕迹。Toni的双手一刻没闲着，从Marco身侧流连向下，到了腰腹的位置顿住了，旋即用拇指扣住精巧腰窝，虎口顺延弧度优美的腰部曲线上下推摸侧边的软肉。碍于臀后顶着的一团火热，Marco也不敢乱蹭了，生怕一个不小心Toni直接办了他——而Toni看着平时皮的能上天的Marco在床上又是这副小心翼翼的样子对待自己，男人天生的征服欲得到了极大的满足。  
Marco感到自己左腰的热源消失了，与微凉空气接触的皮肤有些痒痒——但是Toni把手掌慢慢滑向臀尖，按揉搓捏手感极佳的嫩白臀肉，Marco刚才腰腹的酥痒感立马被过分的快感所取代。  
“嗯……别、别揉……”Marco小口的急促喘息逐渐加重，终究是扭了扭腰肢，白花花的大腿根蹭着了Toni依旧隔在裤子里烫而硬得令他发指的凶器，使他忍不住瑟缩着——当然这样的反应也令Toni极其满意。  
“前面不是还自己淫荡得不得了求着我揉你胸？现在揉你屁股你就不要了？只顾自己爽也要考虑一下我的感受啊亲爱的，记住了？”Toni戏谑说着，一巴掌大力扇在Marco臀瓣上，权当是给他个教训。看着Marco偏过来的脑袋上水光潋滟的绿眸毫无威慑力地凶巴巴瞪着他，眼眶边染上两抹飞红，完完全全是一副快要哭出来的可怜样子，软糯无助的喘息声与挂在唇边的一抹晶莹让Toni恨不得直接提枪上阵。微掰开Marco夹拢的大腿，慢慢探入温暖的臀缝，如他所料，那里已经有些湿润了。  
“唔……慢……慢点……”  
“呵，敢说自己没爽到？”  
“……要……要做就做……你他妈……啊……哪来那么多时间……嗯……废话……”  
“完全没关系，我可比你有耐心多了。”Toni看着被情欲折磨得浑身泛红的Marco，沾沾他臀缝间湿答答的体液，向下摸索到了那个隐秘的小口。泛湿的蜜穴在受到轻轻的戳刺后激起了收缩翕张，把Toni径直往里送的一根手指吞下去。一开始只是在穴口处轻轻抽送揉弄，随着一个一个指节的深入，内壁在手指进入的一瞬间热情地紧紧裹住，裹缠上来的肠肉想要把异物推出体外，但是在手指的逆行而入之下只有牢牢吸住讨好的份儿，硬是多了份欲拒还迎的味道。  
“Liebling，你知不知道你里面有多紧……”  
“啊嗯……Toni你……你能不能……给我……闭嘴！”  
Toni附在耳边说话的湿热气息全数喷洒在Marco的耳廓。穴肉吞吐吮吸带来的火热濡湿触感从手指末端神经传来，神志感觉受到了冲击，再加上Marco羞愤至极的模样，Toni能感到理智正在逐渐消散。右手借机顺着胯骨往Marco身下抚去，一把握住他已然颤颤挺立的物事。Marco被下身的前后夹击弄得一个哆嗦，更过分的是，Toni还用拇指在马眼时轻时重刮蹭着，引出不少前液，星星点点地沾在小腹上。Toni又趁机多加入两根手指，借着Marco分泌出的体液在后穴里进进出出，偶尔抠弄到藏在深处的敏感点时，会换来光是听都能听硬的娇喘，尾音上扬有如抛入云端的丝线隐去踪迹——Toni知道他找对地方了。借着右手的姿势，他一把揽起Marco已经软倒在床上压住他手臂的蜂腰，送到自己唇边继续着刚才的舔吻啃咬。  
色情的水声混合着一室旖旎气息。  
Toni的舔吻仍然没有要停下的意思——在他把高挺的鼻梁从脊柱往下蹭进Marco臀缝间时，Marco的喘息声停了一瞬，但是还没等他组织好语言，Toni居然直接把舌尖滑进曲线优美的沟壑，鼻头抵住软嫩肌肤，呼出的高温热气彻底把被捞起的翘臀熏上淡红。  
“Toni……嗯……不要这样……我……我受不了……唔嗯……你……快……快起开……起开啊……”Marco尝试侧身抬手去拨开那颗在他下身作乱的脑袋，但是几次尝试都没有结果，每每被戳弄到肉穴中的敏感点，手臂都有不能抗拒的无力感，无法抬起。  
“才这样就受不了了吗。”Toni喃喃。  
突如其来的恶趣味使然，Toni并没有停止这样的行径。刚才撸着Marco前端的手转而钳住大腿根，目光下垂看到的，便是自己左手手指在一片泥泞湿滑的小穴中抽插，摩擦得嫩红的穴口如同贪婪的小嘴一样吮吸着几根手指，泛出色情的水光。Toni看着这样的景象下体硬得简直要爆炸。他三指发力把穴壁撑开，观察着里面湿淋淋的媚肉收缩动作，想象自己待会就要进入这样销魂的地方，他绷不住了。  
Toni最后在Marco大腿内侧留下独属于他的两排整齐牙印，手指抽离出那温暖之地，跪在Marco后方把自己的裤子解下。而Marco因为失去了支撑，无力地瘫倒在被褥上，背部小幅度起伏着；同时又因为突如其来的空虚感到不满，挣扎着向后挪去抬了抬腰肢，渴求地看着Toni，示意他赶紧填满他饥渴的小穴。  
Toni忍无可忍，也无需再忍。  
解下裤子的一瞬Toni的巨大弹出，拍打到Marco的臀间。啊啊，原来Toni Kroos is huge是真的吗——Marco这么想着——虽然好像不是第一次和Toni做了，但还是会忍不住发出这样的感叹。  
“等一下，你今天是不是又挂空档？”Marco突然回想到刚才侧着头瞥见Toni在解裤子，而裤子下面并没有内裤。  
“是啊，怎么了。”Toni脸色看上去一如既往地云淡风轻，用龟头和柱身轻轻抽打Marco的臀瓣，蹭上湿漉漉的晶亮前液。  
“……我操你的Toni Kroos你是不是今天早有预谋要来……啊！”  
突然意识到自己可能被摆了一道的Marco从床上弹起来反手想要捶Toni，但是刚撑起身体就被掐住腰按回原位，细腰被双手掐得一软使Toni有机可乘，直接抬高腰部把涨大的阴茎深深挺进湿穴，也成功让上面那张小嘴噤了声。粗硬滚烫的肉棒一下子进入一半，破开内里的肉壁，顶得Marco张大了嘴，硬生生被逼出泪来。  
“我挂空档和我现在要干你有什么矛盾么。”  
没有给Marco说话的时间，Toni一手把他的两只手腕扣住压过头顶，贴上他的背部侧过头来和他吻在一起。Marco想着，这个绝对控制的姿势使Toni看上去更加像个控制狂了。Toni用舌尖描摹着身下人轻启的薄唇，下体顺势狠狠一操，把剩下的半截全都推送入内，趁Marco张嘴喘息时把舌头滑了进去。Marco不安的小舌在狭小封闭的口腔里无意识蠕动着，被Toni擦过上颚的舌头勾过来，缠绵在一起。在接吻时Marco总是会阖上眼帘，不敢闯进Toni眼中沸腾的蓝色——他们的距离太近了，Marco的睫毛颤颤地轻扫在Toni的脸上，而Toni也就着这个姿势，欣赏他隐忍的神情、抚摸他触感极佳的腰背，一边按缓慢节奏抽动深埋湿软穴内的阴茎。一吻毕了，Toni轻啮一下对方舌尖，退出口腔。津液顺着来不及闭合的唇角淌下，Marco面色潮红绿眸涣散的失神模样看得Toni口干舌燥，为了泻火般不由自主加快抽插速度，动作难免有些凶狠。这下Marco有些受不住，被操得汁液连绵的小穴紧紧绞住里面粗大的阴茎，毕竟很久没做过了。  
“嗯啊……混蛋……唔……快、快停下来……太快嗯……听见没……Hey！你是聋了吗……唔……去你妈的Toni……Toni Kroos……哈啊……”  
“我停下来，你怎么办？嗯？”娇软的淫叫声与臀间泛滥的色情液体却适得其反，反而使Toni做得更用劲儿了，一副要把Marco腰给操断的架势。  
“啊、嗯……我管你……嗯啊……那么多……你个……流氓无赖……唔……啊！”Marco看Toni没有慢下来的意思开始急躁得喷脏话，奈何软软的呻吟把Toni听得更硬了，狠劲一顶胯，身下人舒服得惊叫出声。  
“也不知道是谁的小嘴咬那么紧，还叫那么好听，不让我出去。”Toni对付Marco这种犟脾气早已游刃有余，耳边的荤话激得Marco咬了咬下唇。既然这是徒劳的，还不如放松下来好好享受这场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
Marco敏感的淫穴甚至可以帮他在脑内勾勒出粗硬茎身上匍匐的经络血脉，感受着Toni因欲火难降而胀大的肉棒一下下的操弄，都正好撞上敏感点；每次喘息伴着Toni名字时百转千回的尾音撩人撩得紧，又软又淫荡的浪叫声毒品一般使Toni欲罢不能，遵循着本能、追逐着最原始的欲望，一次一次地大力深入抽出只不过是为了慰藉这无与伦比的毒瘾。他空出一只手抚摸着两人交合处，一边抚弄穴口的褶皱，不时呢喃着Marco的名字，低沉稳重的声音在这个时候性感得要命。轻柔的抚摸与猛烈的操干使Marco欲仙欲死，一时间卧室里只剩下肉体碰撞之响与咕啾水声，一低沉一软甜的呻吟声交织出的，是两人极致的快意。  
——  
Hmmmmmmm，楼下被抛弃在茶几上可怜的手机响了。  
不过谁听得见呢。  
——  
Toni努力地在身下人股间耕耘着，那里湿滑粘腻得过分，进出再不会受到阻碍，巨棒甚至险些滑出孜孜不倦吮吸着它的淫乱湿穴。Toni把手置于Marco被顶得前后蹭动的下腹，往自己的方向带了带，以便能够操得更深。Marco除去被握起悬空的腰肢以外，身体的其他部分已经被酸麻的快感冲得全部瘫软在被单上，噫噫呜呜的娇喘断断续续，脑子里一片空白，现下最重要的就是让自己积存已久的欲望赶紧释放出来。被操舒服了也顾不上什么了，Marco逐渐开始小幅度扭摆细腰翘臀迎合Toni，用腿间的软肉摩擦着他。交合处两人的体液混为一体，已经被蹂躏得湿软到不行的媚肉被反复推进翻出，淫液尽数顺着Marco被掰开的臀肉与腿根色情地缓缓滑落，也洇湿了Toni坚实的下腹。  
随着Toni最后几次发狠似的冲撞，Marco越绞越紧——最后精液从早已翘起许久的性器前端喷薄而出，洒了Toni满手都是，被单当然也没能幸免于难。随之而来的是Toni死死扣住他的腰部，不让他挪开哪怕一点点，胀大的龟头抵住内壁凸起的软肉，酝酿着把所有精华都准确无误地射在敏感点上。Toni射精的过程于Marco来说显得尤为漫长，滚烫浓精尽数射在嫣红肉穴里，一滴不漏的，都被粗茎堵在里面了。精液汨汨流动拍打上还没来得及缩合的穴壁，引起Marco一阵气音似的尖叫。  
一炮干完后Toni并不急于拔出他的粗大，他把Marco转向面对自己，下体在软穴中转了一圈，而后就着这个姿势把两人的位置对调了一下，让他趴在自己足够宽厚的胸膛与肩头上。揉了把被汗湿的金棕色软毛，听着Marco努力尝试喘匀气息的声音，禁不住回味起刚才所发生的一切。  
“小骚货，刚才咬那么紧，不怕把我夹断吗。”Toni搂着Marco的脖颈轻声道。  
“夹断倒好了……免得我遭罪。”  
“难道你想含着我的阴茎度过下半生？看不出来你这么饥渴啊。”Toni屈腿把还深埋在Marco体内的肉棒示威性地顶了顶，不忘下流地搓揉他的臀肉。  
“妈的，我以前怎么没发现……哈啊……你这么讨厌……”刚刚缓过来没一会儿Marco抬起了埋在Toni胸膛中的脑袋，用湿漉漉的眸子瞪着Toni，双颊还是绯红的，嘴唇依旧泛着水光，一开一合恼人得很，Toni立刻用吻堵住了那张看上去甜美无比的晶莹小嘴。  
口是心非可不好哟。  
——  
卧室的门被不速之客推开了。  
Toni正好能够看得见房门，他边和怀里的Marco忘情地相吻边用挑衅的眼神与来人对视，向上顶了顶还深埋Marco体内的性器示意他们已经干完一炮了——今天从后院爬客厅的窗进来的Robert，显然很快了解到了为什么在打给Marco N个电话想要约他出去共进下午茶后而迟迟没有人接，他很速度地支起了帐篷。  
——  
操，两个该死的德国人，趁自己不在就已经搞上了。  
这样香艳的Marco居然缺少了自己的品莅，不可饶恕。  
——  
听见脚步声的Marco忙扯过一旁的被褥欲盖弥彰——当然这是来不及的，该看的、不该看的，都被看见了。Robert轻轻笑了两声缓步到床边，一边解下上半身的衣裳随意地丢在地上。Marco这时终于得偿所愿地盖上了被子——然而并没有起到什么很好的作用，慌里慌张之下只是堪堪盖住缀满指印与各种红痕的脊背。他有些害羞地缩进Toni搂住他脖颈的臂弯，就剩一双晶亮的眸子悄悄观察着Robert，伸出舌尖舔舔唇。殊不知床边的波兰人也感受到了来自Marco的视线，那怯生生的眼神就能直接把他给看硬；再加上不安分乱动的小舌头——我天，这是什么宝贝。  
脱去上半身所有衣物的Robert露出了精壮的肌肉，Marco看得入了神，忽略了他正离自己越来越近。  
“宝贝看什么呢。”Robert把埋在半条被子里以及Toni臂弯里的Marco掏了出来，径直扳过他的下颚深入湿热的口腔。Marco再度闭上了眼睛，选择安安静静继续这个吻。Robert越过Marco看向Toni，带电的目光在截然不同的蓝色中擦出了无声火花——当他俩在一同和Marco做爱时，只要遇上，必定是又一次的剑拔弩张。良久的吻后，Robert故意在退出对方口腔的一瞬舔过薄唇，惊得Marco颤颤抖动着淡色的眼睫，睁开好看的眼睛。  
“真美。”Robert每每都沉醉于这抹令人神魂颠倒的绿。  
今天来都来了不干点什么还真是说不过去。  
很强势地，Robert一把环住Marco偏细的腰，就着他背朝自己的姿势往自己怀里带，粉白的翘臀紧紧贴合住自己结实的腿部肌肉。Toni支起身子靠在床头，肉棒由于Robert把Marco向后拖的动作而顺溜地滑了出来，刚才Toni射在Marco小穴深处的乳白精液还有些许残留，挂出几道白丝，此刻混合着Marco分泌的粘腻淫液，尽数流过穴口褶皱滴滴答答地滴落——这羞耻得令Marco小脸爆红——很快Robert感到蠢蠢欲动的性器隔着裤子都被渗湿了。  
“这么能吃？看来今天想喂饱你没有想象中的那么快啊，”Robert用手抹了把Marco濡湿的下体，“出这么多水，还真是淫荡。”  
“唔……”一声无意识的呻吟让在场的两位又硬了几分。  
“刚才Marco夹得我可紧了，根本不舍得我退出去，你怕是没听见他喘得多诱人，”Toni看了眼迷离的Marco，再次用玩味的目光盯着Robert，语气实在是得意，“Hmmm，或许就是我技术好呢。”Toni还不忘自夸一番，毕竟不是谁都能把号称欧洲女神的小火箭伺候舒爽的。Toni开始帮Marco按摩酸软无力的小腿，顺着流畅的肌肉线条一路按揉到了膝窝处。掌心的温度起到了一定的安抚作用，让Marco享受到了短暂的安宁——接下来三人之间会发生什么，每个人都心知肚明。罕见的，Marco什么也没说，轻轻喘息着。  
“呵，那你真的很自信啊Kroos……”表面上肯定不会服气，但是不得不承认，Toni的确很有一套把Marco弄得服服帖帖的方法。有时Robert经常会觉得，Marco那些各种各样的喘息都如同勾引一般，很难猜测他是不是故意的，而他怕是还不知道自己软甜的呻吟声到底有多大的杀伤力——现在被揉捏腿部他居然都能发出如此色情的声音，真的是太容易让人欲火中烧了。  
Robert从背后环住Marco，用刚才沾满晶亮体液的手指捻玩他的乳头。稍微缓过来一些的Marco又被激得一抖，微凉黏湿的感觉让他耐不住地泛痒，呼吸急促起来，胸口一起一伏，反倒更方便了Robert的动作。指尖的一些薄茧再次擦红两个小点，沾染上Marco自己体液的样子变得格外诱人。Robert还不忘稍微夹紧上臂去磨蹭Marco腰侧的敏感地带，一边用温热的口唇啮咬他后仰而毫不设防的侧颈，看见前面Toni留下的印子，他在另一侧也留下了自己的。  
嗯，真好看。  
Marco用喉音发出的呻吟不断激发着其他两位的兽欲，想要就这么榨干他  
Toni上下按揉着Marco白皙的长腿，时不时捉住乱蹭的脚踝吻上一两口，嘴唇的触感干燥又温热。但是按着揉着Toni的动作逐渐由温柔虔诚慢慢转型朝向了色情甚至下流的亵玩，揉捏着那里的软肉，光滑还带有些潮湿的大腿根真令他爱不释手，根本舍不得放开。这还不算，Toni又轻轻戳刺起那个隐秘的小口，Marco的一阵收缩之下又挤出一股透明的淫液。  
“摸一下就这么兴奋？”上方啃咬着Marco的Robert显然看到了这一幕，带着一些讥讽的语气。  
“没有……嗯……等一下……我、我没有……”Marco急着辩解，快感带来的情热又一次使他浑身上下都泛出秀色可餐的淡红，任何解释在此时看上去都是无力的。  
“没有？你不诚实啊……爱撒谎可是要受到惩罚的。”  
Marco知道Robert所谓的“惩罚”意有所指 ，也就破罐子破摔不和他再温吞地磨蹭着了。Marco主动把双手后伸穿过环住他的臂膀，钻到Robert炽热的胯部，尝试了几次才拉开他的裤子拉链，继而拽下他的内裤，活力满满的肉棒杵到了Marco湿滑的臀瓣上——Robert低头看去，只见一双白白净净的手握住自己紫红胀大的阴茎前后撸动，而Toni的指头还在从前方伸来不断戳刺着刚刚被使用过不久的后穴，这可真是场视觉盛宴。显然Robert对此十分受用，他把阴茎吐出的前液全都抹在Marco的臀缝里，浅浅用龟头与Toni的手指一起戳刺，同时让柱身也能够得到充分润滑，这样一会才不会弄痛怀里的小美人。  
大概是觉得前戏已经做足了，Robert不再犹豫，用自己的手包裹住Marco的手，引导着对方把自己的肉棒往小穴里送去。进入的那一瞬间，还是熟悉的湿热感、熟悉的紧致感，完全没有因为方才的使用而放松下来。Robert试探性地顶了顶，见Marco没有什么过激反应，开始愈发肆意地顶弄；Toni伺候着Marco的前端，并且勾住他的膝窝架在自己身体两侧——这样的Marco处于一种被完全打开的状态，后面由着另一人的肉棒顶弄着，腰背舒爽得向前挺起，又赋予了Toni一个绝佳的机会。他当然知道该怎么处理，Toni并没有因为这是性事就乱了章法。被一口含上娇艳欲滴的乳头后，三个部位同时受到刺激的Marco开始哼哼唧唧地小声呜咽起来，显得他饥渴无比。这无疑是最好的春药，不断动作的Robert和Toni都被刺激得呼吸都不禁粗重炙热起来。  
“真是个不知餍足的妖精。”Toni嗓音低沉地评论道。  
Robert在Marco体内动作的幅度相对来说温柔些，但也没比Toni好到哪去。硕大的龟头在紧缩的后穴中来回碾磨，每次都是把粗长柱身退出大半之后再用力推入，抽插时总会带出一些透明而粘稠的液体。恶劣的Robert沾了一手伸到Marco面前晃了晃，看到他呻吟着羞得侧过头靠进自己颈窝才罢手，另一只手依旧包裹着Marco覆在他狰狞性器上的手不让他拿开，高热的阴茎烫得Marco缩了缩手。  
Toni在前方一边吮吸啃咬着Marco的红嫩乳头，一边撸动自己又一次起立的性器，目露灼热眼神，来回在Marco与Robert之间扫视着。无意中对上波兰人被欲望充满的深蓝色眼眸，那深处的点点光芒仿佛就像是在邀请他共同侵犯怀中这尤物。Toni当然不会客气——他勾住Marco柔软的颈项，让眼神迷离的他趴在自己身上，双臂一开始只是虚虚搂住，手指在他身上四处点火作妖。同时后方Robert猛烈的操弄并没有因此停止，Marco前趴的动作使穴肉吮吸着的性器滑出一大截，但很快小穴被紧随而来的捣弄填满，还过分地往更深处去了，引得Marco仰起头惊叫出声。波兰人显然没有把动作放缓一点的自觉，性器在身下人体内进进出出，紫红的阴茎与白皙的臀肉形成鲜明对比，交合处边缘不断逸出细小白沫与透明的淫液。Robert眼神随着Marco挺翘屁股的起伏来回移动着，看到下陷而纤细的腰肢不禁打起坏主意。  
“屁股这么翘……多少男人操过操到这么翘的，嗯？”Robert轻佻地拍拍Marco的翘臀一边掐住Marco敏感的腰侧调戏道。  
“没、没有……Lewy……嗯唔……是你……想……想太多了……啊……慢点……”Marco顿觉莫名其妙，小脑袋很是不明白为什么Lewy会这么想。他红了眼眶，源源不断的快感支配着身体，被碾磨敏感点时只能发出甜腻诱人的喘息声。难道他平时真的总是一副欲求不满的样子吗？  
在Marco下方的Toni把他刚才反驳时脸上一副天真无辜而又淫荡的神情尽数收入眼中：“没有？说实话，是不是Mats和Lucasz也这么操过你？”  
“哈啊……是又怎么样啦！你们还能拿我怎么着……啊！”Marco莫名有些委屈，终于得偿所愿没什么力道地锤了Toni一下，今天也依旧嘴犟在作死边缘徘徊。只是Robert在淫穴中的粗硬物什没控制住力道就是一个猝不及防的深顶——然后居然停了下来。Marco短促地惊叫一声，在看到Toni时突然噤了声。  
Toni和Robert的脸色沉了好几个度，Toni的目光盯得他竟有些害怕，Robert从背后刺来的眼神虽然看不到但是也让他背后一凉。  
他开始害怕了。  
Marco湿润嫣红的唇瓣微张，低低呜咽着，眼里闪着莹莹水光，夹在两个男人之间的他看上去弱小无助又可怜。恰恰是这副一脸纯情又被快感折磨得十分享受的样子，Robert和Toni对视一眼，难得地达成了共识。  
——  
确认过眼神，是今天要一起惩♂罚这小妖精的人。  
——  
Robert从后穴中慢慢退出他的性器，Marco里面空虚得要命，想要马上被什么东西填满。他下意识地绞紧挽留正欲滑出的肉棒，哪想到接踵而至的冲撞趁他还没有反应过来就将他喂得满满的——Toni就着自己阴茎上还未干涸的液体与新鲜肠液的润滑，挤进Marco还含着Robert龟头的小穴中，与上方的Robert展开一出一进的配合。过分濡湿的小穴居然就这么毫不排斥地吃进了两根胀大的肉棒，看得两人兽欲大发。  
“啊……不要了……太多了……会、嗯、会坏掉的……唔……”Marco吓得哭了出来，有些受不了这样过分的操弄，抱住Toni的头企图把自己拖离后方。  
Robert可是把他的小动作看得一清二楚，又扇了身下人屁股一巴掌：“这么急着离开？可是你明明还是一副欲求不满的样子噢。我们不好好地操你，难道还留着给其他人操吗，嗯？”  
“不是……不是你想的那样啊……嗯……太、太胀了……混蛋退出去一点啊……”Marco眼里盈满水光，羞耻得呜咽哭叫，正好这厢头Toni又开始啃咬舔舐他的乳尖，敏感的身体经不起刺激，只能从后穴里分泌出更多兴奋的淫液。  
“这么敏感，是被多少人操过？”Toni正巧扶着自己的阴茎再次进入销魂的小穴，感到一股温热的液体顺着还插在内部的龟头缓缓下滑，润得交合处亮晶晶的一片，说着又狠操进去，深入后又完整地退出来——被两人快速的操弄支配的Marco简直怀疑自己整个人都要被顶穿。嘴上说着不要了，然而不可否认的是，被有些暴力地对待能够催生出不一样的快感。又娇又软的反抗显然没有什么很好的效果，只能致使Robert和Toni的动作愈发凶狠。Toni性质十分恶劣地拨下Marco环住自己头部的手，引着他往下抚摸自己被薄汗与各种液体打湿的身子，一路来到小腹处让他感受着体内坚挺的律动。那里隐隐勾勒出阴茎的形状，Toni让Marco自己按了按水光潋滟的下腹，羞耻得Marco仰起头咬住嘴唇小声呜咽着：“不……不要……”  
离得比较近的Robert听见了小小声，他什么都知道但就是装傻，停下律动从里面退了出来，紧接着Toni也心有灵犀般地拔出肉穴深处的茎身，待拔出龟头时“啵”地发出一声色情的声响。Marco的后穴由于突然失去肉棒的照顾不满地缩合着，肠液汨汨地流湿了床单。  
“唔……你们停下干什么……进来啊……”后穴一阵瘙痒与空虚，正在兴头上却突然刹住车，这感觉相当难受。  
“嗯？我刚才听见谁说不要的来着？”Robert拢着Marco的臀肉一边把玩前端溢出透明液体的粉嫩性器故作疑惑。  
“不是……嗯……求你了Lewy，我好难受……”Marco回头泪眼朦胧地看着Robert，软下声音恳求他的再次进入，扭动腰肢向后蹭去寻找能够让他舒爽无比的物什，大腿内侧雪白的嫩肉互相摩梭着。  
坏心眼Toni用指尖浅浅在穴口按揉着，触及之地皆是一片湿滑粘腻：“里面很饥渴嘛，想不想被精液灌满，嗯？”  
“啊……想……”Marco被情欲折磨得发昏的脑袋里一片空白，无意识地轻哼着。  
天知道不止Marco难受，Robert和Toni为了引诱他忍耐了多久。此刻他们又重新一进一出地配合着操弄被夹在中间的Marco，得到满足后发出舒爽的娇喘，声音逐渐放浪了起来。湿穴里凸起的软肉收到不同力道的双重冲击，激得Marco浑身软趴趴的，只能趴在Toni胸口，臀部被微微抬起，接受一切入侵。三个人的性爱与以往他和Robert或是Toni其中任何一人时的性爱都大不相同，最直观的感受就是，体力明显跟不上，还要接受来自两个人令人脸红心跳的污言秽语调戏——偏偏这两个人在这方面又都特别擅长。随着两人愈发激烈的顶弄，Marco觉得自己快要撑不住了——但好在也差不多了。两双手不停地在他身上的各个部位游走揉捏，时而轻缓时而粗鲁，特别是掐到腰部的时候，那将将一双手就能够握住的腰就会小幅度颤抖着，随之吐露而出的呻吟就像幼猫的叫声，一下一下挠在Robert和Toni的心尖儿上。这样的尤物，怎能叫他们释手呢。  
汁水泛滥的湿热小穴开始逐渐绞紧，Robert和Toni意识到他快要到了，也随之慢下速度来轻缓地捣弄着。最后也不知道是谁最后重重擦过Marco的敏感点，让他尖叫着又一次被操射。两人紧随其后做着最后的冲刺，先后抵住肉穴中那块软到不行的地方毫无保留地交待了出去。毕竟是两个人的精液，量又足温度又高，弄得Marco小穴内外全部都是一塌糊涂的。相当多的一部分留在了Marco体内，撑得他小腹都有些凸起。被折腾累了，他就这么静静地趴着，匀着喘息，任由二人的摆弄。  
“怎么样，吃饱了么？”Robert抚摸着身下人略略凸起的小腹，咬着他的耳朵。  
“唔，太撑了……”头埋在Toni颈窝里的Marco发出软糯又瓮声瓮气的回应。  
“下次还敢不敢嘴硬了？”Toni对Marco先前赌气似的回答依旧耿耿于怀，又揉了一把他的软腰。  
“啊……不了不了……”心有余悸就差点被操死在床上的Marco难得的收了尖牙利嘴，此时的他温顺到不行。  
“乖。”  
——  
三人一起在床上瘫了一会，最后还是Toni起来把没了力气动弹、浑身湿透的Marco抱到浴室。在把他放进浴缸的时候，那些残存体内的液体争先恐后地从后穴中流了出来，顺着腿根滴滴答答滴到地上。Toni盯着看了一会，又咽了一口口水。  
太他妈色气了吧。  
想……  
——  
“他妈的死宽脸给老子滚出浴室啊！让不让活啦！”  
砰的一声无辜Toni被无情地拒绝在浴室外。  
外面的波兰多夫斯基一阵窃笑。

—ENDE—


End file.
